Heretofore, in order to maintain a relatively high speed, the containers were moved along a circular track or transferred by a pivoted arm to filling and weighing stations or positions. While high speeds have been achieved with such arrangements, filling accuracy is reduced by the vibration and movement of the containers during filling. Moreover, centrifugal forces limit the usefulness and speed of such a device, particularly where the container is fragile, such as a glass or earthenware container. Sloshing or spilling from centrifugal forces further limits the speed of such machines.
Reference is made to the following patents:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent Dated ______________________________________ Salmonsen et al 4,344,493 8/82 Patzwahl 4,514,953 5/85 Tisma 4,578,929 4/86 Schaltegger 4,625,775 12/86 Schaltegger 4,657,054 4/87 Schaltegger 4,848,479 7/89 ______________________________________
The patent to Schaltegger '479 is owned and subject to assignment to the same person or entity as this application. The other patents are cited in Schaltegger.